Ghost Hunt: Hunting in England
by NatNatWriter
Summary: The sequel to Ghost Hunt: The continuation. Naru beings Mai to London to meet his parents only to find Masako had decided to tag along. With new cases and a rich medium out to get Naru, what is Mai to do?
1. Welcome to England!

**Chapter 1**

**(English will be written in bold)**

It was the early morning that witnessed the departure of the flight to England. The air still cold and chilly, nipped at the coats of those coming and going from the airport. Some people squealed in excitement as they were reunited with friends or family and others kept their heads down with shear determination to complete whatever task had brought them there.

"Bye," Mai whispered as she wrapped her arms around Monk. "I'll see you soon."

"You better," commented Monk as Mai pulled away from him and rubbed her head, causing the brunette to frown. Even now, after almost three years the man still insisted on treating her as if she was still that high-schooler, conned into working for Naru after breaking his camera. And yes, she believed that the narcissist 'conned' her.

Ayako was the next one to sweep Mai into a tearful hug, "You have to call us when you land."

"I will," she promised.

John had also given her a good-bye, however it was no way near as tearful as Ayako's or as affectionate as Monks. Although it was better than the send off Masako gave her. The fact the the famous medium wasn't even at the airport spoke volumes. Mai also clearly remembered the sneer she received when Naru had told the group of their trip to London to 'meet the parents'.

Finally, Christmas had been and gone with SPR spending the holiday together. Mai couldn't stop but think that it felt like family, however she still could not entirely trust them. There was still the possibility that they would leave her. Break her heart.

Kazuya Shibuya, called Naru or Noll by those close to him, did know of the hesitance of Mai's heart and her belief that her family may once again leave her. He hoped that this trip would reassure her.

This decision was also re-enforced by the fact that his parents had been pushing him to visit England since the day he had returned, and lately, even Madoka had dropped a few hints. She never came right out and said it, but she felt free to try and build up his guilt by mentioning how much his parents missed him or how much they wanted to see his 'girlfriend' every chance she got. Lin had thankfully stayed quiet on the matter, but all that did was frustrate Naru even further, especially since he knew that Lin wanted to see Madoka.

Naru had been putting off this visit for a while now. After all, if he had dragged Mai to England within the first few months of reuniting with him, the girl would be very uncomfortable and may have avoided him even more.

With a sigh, Naru pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "It is time to leave Mai."

Mai reluctantly waved good-bye to the group and walked closely beside Naru as the went towards the plane.

Nearly fourteen hours later, Naru and Mai found themselves standing outside of a large white house. It had seven windows on the front and a black door. Surround the majestic building was a white brick wall and lush green bushes. Mai couldn't help but feel a little bit intimidated, she had never been in a house that looked like this even with her improved wages.

As she glanced over to Naru, it was obvious that he wasn't even nervous. Mai supposed that it was to be expected, he was after all the great Oliver Davis, he may have even grew put in this house.

Mai came out of her thoughts when she heard the gentle chime of the door bell. From inside the white house there was a flurry of movement and the door was suddenly yanked open...

"**Noll darling! You're here!**" said a blond haired woman in English, a grin spread across her face.

"**Yes Mother,**" Naru resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he replied in kind. "**How are you?**"

"**Oh... you know. Same old, same old. Went around town, shopped, went to a few seminars with your father...**" The woman trailed off and looked towards Mai, who suddenly stiffened. "God Heavens, I am being very rude. You must be Taniyama Mai. It is nice to finally meet you Mai, I'm Luella Davis." Luella said in Japanese.

"**Nice to meet you too,**" countered Mai in English with a slight bow. There was no way she was going to let Naru's parents think that she was incapable of speaking their native tongue.

"**Luella, sweetheart,**" called a voice from inside. "**I think you should let them into the house. It is rather chilly out there.**"

"Oh, yes, of course. Come in, come in."

Mai was unsure of what to do when it came to Mrs Davis. Her personality seemed nice enough, maybe it is the fact that she appears to be the complete opposite of Naru. At that thought Mai's gaze went from Naru to Mrs Davis and back again.

It had just occurred to her that Naru was over a head taller than his adoptive mother. Their hair and eye colour greatly contrasting each other.

As the two walked into the house Mai's eyes wondered around. If possible the house was lighter inside than it was out, with beige's and champagne. Photos and painting adding colour and a feeling of welcoming into the house.

"**Ah, so you're the young woman I've heard so much about.**" Martin Davis exclaimed. He had brown hair, slightly darker than Mai's with grey-blue eyes. In the corner of his eyes, Mai could see both lines of laughter and of grief, which she had guessed the latter was from Gene's death.

"**Pleasure to meet you, Mr Davis.**"

"**Relax Mai, call me Martin,**" the man smiled and it was contagious. "**If I knew Noll had such a beautiful girlfriend back in Japan I would have forced him back as soon as he arrived." **The complement made Mai flash with embarrassment and Naru smirked. "**You came just in time for tea, won't you join us? We have another guest as well, she is wanting.**"

"**Of course, father.**"

"**Great! Now just put your bags down by the door and you boys can bring them up later,**" said Luella putting her hands together.

Mai and Naru were then lead deeper into the house. When they finally made it to the dinning room, Mai froze for only a second, quick enough to take in the information that the Davis' other guest was no other than Masako Hara.

"**Oh, Oliver! I didn't expect you to be here so soon.**" Masako said with false surprise, using her kimono sleeve to hide her smirk.

Mai glared back, wishing that looks could kill, **"Y****es, how unexpected."**The coolness of the brunettes reply wiped the smirk of her face.

Naru just watched the famous medium with something akin to disgust. What did she think she was doing? What were her plans? He had known that the woman wanted him on some level, however he didn't believe that it had grown to become more of an infatuation.

Naru's parents didn't seem to notice the suddenly tense atmosphere around them. they simply took their seats. "**Naru why don't you take the seat beside Masako and Mai can take this seat here.**" Martin indicated to the seat between Masako and himself.

With one last glare at Masako, Mai sat in her recommended seat, hoping that this trip didn't end up with her having to find a place to berry the dead medium.


	2. Help!

Sorry, this is not a chapter!

First off, I would like to apologies for my long absence, but my excuse is perfectly logical. I have been revising for exams, looking at universities, etc... Any now that that is over and done with I am back.

However, I am stuck. I have a list of cases and hauntings that I want to occur in England but I don't now how to get from the first chapter I wrote to there, especially since I wanted to drag out the 'meet the parents bit' for at least another chapter.

So any advice, ideas, comments would really help. Also the quick I get them the quicker I can update.

Thank you for sticking with the story and I promise I won't disappoint!


	3. Catch me if you can!

**Chapter 2**

Tea was a desasterous affair. However, it appeared that, Mai's horrible experience did not stop there. After tea, Naru's parents once again took favor of Masako. Although the did not ignore Mai they did not go out of their way to make the young woman welcome in their home. Her bedroom was on the other side of the corridor to Naru's right next to Luella and Martin's, as if they wanted to keep a constant watch over her. However, Mai could not complain as it was one of the rooms with the best views of the London eye. The brunette sat for hours during the night staring at its light, never did she think that she would be able to travel halfway across the world and lay eyes on such as beautifully foreign sight.

The next morning brought with it breakfast, where the same seating arrangements were applied. The five sat in a tense silence as they ate, what Mai was told, a traditional English breakfast, consisting of eggs, bacon, hash browns and lots more.

Finally, as if sensing Mai's desperation for some noise, Luella said, "Perhaps we could go out to the theaters, they are playing Catch me if you can, and I have been wanting to see it ever since it was advertised."

"Actually, Mother, I was planning on showing Mai around the city. It is her first time out of Japan, so I am sure she would want to see some of the sights," Naru stated, his expression cold. Mai knew that expression, it meant that he was trying to hide his emotions.

However, we Luella said that they could go sight seeing later, claiming that they should all spend time together while Masako was still in England, Naru's mask wavered slightly. He was angry. Angry at his parents. Then went Naru glanced at his girlfriend for a second, the fire burned brighter than Mai had ever seen before. He was angry at his parents treatment towards her.

This is definitely not how Mai had planned the 'meeting of the parents to go and obviously Naru felt the same. However, despite how Naru's parents were treating her she could not let that drive a wedge between the only family that he had known. So taking a deep breath, trying to gather the courage that Mai had lost somewhere at the front door of the Davis' house, she said, "That actually sounds like a great idea. I have heard London has many beautiful theaters."

"Oh, yes," agreed Martin, finally taking notice of the brunette since the horrid tea yesterday. "The Haymarket Theater it spectacular, you will love it."

From the corner of her eye, Mai saw Masako scowling, maybe this was the only way to win over the parents. If she appealed to their likes.

When the evening came around, Luella had booked five tickets to the theater and had rushed the group of five into Martin's company car. The car was a sliver Range Rover, with plenty of space in the truck for gear. On the hood of the Rover, as well as the sides were 'LPR' in big red letters. Mai assumed that it stood for 'London Psychic Research' just as theirs was 'SPR'. Inside the Rover were black leather seats and much more foot room than Mai though this type of car would have.

During the car ride, Mai began to question Luella, once again appealing to her likes. She asked about the show that they were going to watch. Questioning why Luella had been looking forward to seeing it and suddenly a thought clicked in her mind.

"Wait you mean this show is about Frank Abagnale? The Con Artist that the authorities took six years a apprehend?" Mai said, her voice raising in excitement.

"You know of him?" Luella questioned, turning in her seat to meet Mai's eyes.

"I read some of his work a few years back, Stealing your Life and The Art of the Steal..."

And the was how the conversation went until they arrived at the Theater.

Mai was transfixed by the show, never even noticing how Naru looked at her with such a gentle expression, but Masako and Martin did. Martin knew that look on his son's face and it is one he had seen himself make thousands of times towards his wife. That look filled with so much passion, warmth and love. It was that look that made Martin think that maybe he was wrong. Maybe Masako was not what Naru wanted nor needed. After all, ever since Gene's death, the boy had barely shown any kind of emotion with them.

Even after Noll found his brothers body, something had changed Martin's son. For the better. When the boy had returned to England, we was constantly pacing, on the move, never staying in once place for every long. He barely read, he didn't even drink tea anymore, instead preferring water of coffee. Those characteristics we so unlike his son that Martin and Luella had demanded Lin to tell them the source of their son's unusual behavior.

However, Lin could only speculate.

Martin was so completely lost in his thoughts that he did not even realise that the show was over until the thundering sound of hundreds of people clapping snapped him back to reality.

"So what is you opinion of it Mai?" Martin began to ask the young girl as they left the Theater.

"It was wonderful, although I don't take much liking for Broadway, I definitely enjoyed the story line. Naru you will have to remind me to buy the DVD," Mai spoke with as much enthusiasm as Luella.

"I'll be sure to remember," smirked Naru.

Finally, this was how Mai thought meeting Naru's parents would be like.

On the drive back to the Davis' house, Mai stared tiredly out of the window, she recalled that only a handful of months ago she would not be able to do such as simple thing without seeing a faceless creature staring back at her.

The Range Rover was driving down an empty road taking a different routine in an attempt to avoid the night time traffic. Then, suddenly, it hit Mai like a sledge hammer. The Brunette gasped audibly and clutched at her head, trying to stop whatever was banging at her skull. It didn't work, it never did.

"Mai, are you okay," Naru asked as he went to grab her arm.

Mai could not stop the force anymore and with one last, head pounding shove, a force broke into Mai's mind. Martin's car swerved in the near empty road, Mai ear piercing scream tearing the elder mans concentration to shreds. Then as quickly as it started the screaming stopped.

"Stop the car!" Mai ordered, her voice hard and demanding.

"Wha-" Martin started but we quickly interrupted by Mai, who repeated her demand once more.

As the car began to slow down, Mai did not wait for it to completely stop, as she leaped out of the back left car door.

"Mai!," Naru shouted with more urgency as he quickly began to unbuckle himself and follow his girlfriend into the dark, Luella, Martin and a reluctant Masako following right behind Naru.

So much of a peaceful break, Mai thought as she kept running towards the house that was the source of her vision. Its lights flickered on and off and its doors slamming shut.


	4. Chapter 4: The Grave Scandal Part 1

Happy New Year and my present to you is the next chapter that I hope makes your skin crawl. For some of you who have watched it, you would guess that my inspiration for the chapter is the Poltergeist. For those who haven't, don't, it isn't very good. I think I will stick to insidious. Thank you for the reviews and sorry for the wait.

**Chapter 3: The Grave Scandal**

The house from the outside looked brand new. It was red bricked with three white windows in the fronts of the house and a white door that shuddered violently as it slammed into the door frame. There was a window on the roof that suggested that there was another bedroom or, maybe even, a game room in the attic. Moments ago people would have claimed that the house had a small, yet beautiful front garden with fresh green grass and vibrant flowers. However, before Mai's eyes, the grass quickly turned a dull grey and the flowers drooped as they died suddenly giving up on life. Mai had never seen something like that happen before and froze, unsure of what was happening around her.

Close to the house a large tree swung itself angrily against the side of the house as if strong winds were forcing it to do so. But there was no wind. In fact, while Mai and everyone was in the threatre the wind and clouds seemed to just disappear, leaving behind black skies all around.

Suddenly, the sound of shattering glass snapped Mai from her thoughts and a terrified scream rippled through the air. Naru had only just caught up to Mai before she sprinted towards the house door and shoved her entire body into the door. With her full body weight and the momentum of the push, Mai managed to force the door open enough to slid into the house. The door slammed shut behind her shuddering once more. What ever was in this house seemed to realize what the brunette had done. As if learning from it mistakes the audible 'click,click' of the front and back door of the house locking made Mai swallow nervously. She was in the haunted house and Naru and everyone else was out there.

Looking around her Mai saw cream walls and a stair case to her left that creaked ominously. For some reason those loud, moaning creaks seemed like a threat to Mai, warning her that if she tried to climb up them the boards would break beneath her feet. So, hoping that she will not have to go up them, Mai focused her attention elsewhere. Beside the staircase their was a white door leading to the basement, the young woman guessed. On the wall was a dark oak chest of drawers with a lamp that flickered on and off. On and off.

Mai did not like the looks on this.

Judging by the amount of activity in the house and the type of paranormal occurrences, it had to be a poltergeist. A very powerful poltergeist. According to the journals that Mai's ancestors had given her and Naru, a poltergeists power comes from negative emotions such as anger and hate. In other words, Mai was dealing with a very pissed off ghost.

Walking forward slightly, the brunette strained her hearing. There was a rumble that sounded like foot steps coming from upstairs, but that could be the poltergeist trying to lure her up the stairs and possible have her fall to her death. However, it could always be someone trying to hide from the angry spirit that seems to be attached to this house. Taking another step forward, Mai moved closer to the stairs and paused. She had heard something else. I soft whimper or whisper? There it was again. Yes it definitely was a whimper of pain.

"Hello, is anyone there," Mai called out knowing that she may attract the attention of the poltergeist but will to try if it helped her aid someone else. "Hello."

There was a pause where Mai tried to block out the furious shuddering of the windows and doors. Then suddenly as loud as if someone was shouting in her ear, Mai heard a panicked voice call out, "Help! Oh God get me out of here!"

Mai's eyes shot to the door beside the staircase. The basement. Why did the creepiest stuff always happen in either the basement or the attic. Mai shivered as she recalled her many unpleasant experiences with ghosts and attics and/or basements.

Moving over to the white door, Mai pulled and frowned when it would not budge. Then she tried again, only to get the same result. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Mai shouted through the door.

"No i'm not hurt. I'm fine. The door slammed behind me and all the lights went out. I think I hit my head on something though," came the woman's relieved response. Yes, the voice was certainly feminine.

"Okay, I need you to push on the door the same time that I pull, okay?" Mai asked trying to keep calm even as she felt the temperature drop around her.

"Okay," whimpered the woman again.

"Ready?" Mai questioned and at the woman's muttered reply she shouted, "Push."

The door cracked open and Mai took her chance, reaching the side of the door to get a better grip. Then the woman screamed as she was pulled away from the door and with a sudden burst of adrenaline, Mai ripped the door open. She followed the woman's screams to the bottom of the basement stairs and reached forward to grab her hand. The woman clutched Mai's hand in a death gripped, any tighter and the brunette was sure that her hand would break.

"Something's got my foot," the woman said huskily. Her scream causing her throat to feel raw.

Mai muttered a curse in Japanese and pulled on the woman's arm, gripping it tightly as she prepared herself. Then Mai suddenly released one hand and in quick succession muttered confidently, "Rin Pyou Tou Sha Kai Chin Retsu Zai Zen."

The power of the nine cuts slammed into the poltergeist causing the arms to shrink back into the ground, letting Mai and the woman to scramble out, closing the basement door behind them.

"Lara!" a young boyish voice shouted and the pounding of feet from upstairs was suddenly moving towards them. Much to Mai's relief, it was another human being that was upstairs and not the poltergeist. However the young womans relief was short lived as she suddenly realized the chaos around her was still going on. It wasn't possible. The poltergeist in the basement fled as soon as it was hit with the nine cuts, why would...

Realization dawned on Mai and her heart dropped to her stomach. There was more than one.

The first question that jumped into Mai's head was, how? The house, if appearances where correct, was brand new. As in newly build. There is no reason for a poltergeist, let alone two, to be attached to such a place because it had yet to cause anyone any anger. That left two answers; either the houses appearance was deceiving or the poltergeists were attached to the people in the house.

"Maddie!" The boy suddenly shouted. "I can't find Maddie. I told her to hide in her room, but she was gone."

Panic licked its way into Mai's mind and her body began to move, however as her hand wrapped around the banister of the staircase. Everything stopped.

The lights that flickered continuously suddenly stopped and the violent slamming and shuddering of doors and windows ceased, drowning Mai and the two people beside her in darkness and silence. Well not completely, a rectangle white light turned on inside the room to Mai's right, stretching to the opposite wall of the doorway, and disembodied whispers brushed against Mai's ears. Slowly, as if scared to make another sound, Mai and the two strangers walked towards the doorway.

Mai, gasped, there, sat millimeters in front of the television set was a girl no older than six years old. She giggled and chattered happily to the fizzy screen muttering about how much fun they was 'have' and how she can't wait to see them. The young, redheaded girl then reached out to touch the white screen...

"Mai!" The front door banged open revealing Naru, his parents and Masako.

The temperature dropped and Mai shuddered in the doorway for the living room. She knew what was going to happen before it happened and then a sudden burst of wind shot towards her sending Mai's body tumbling into the open kitchen area.

"Mai!" Naru shouted again so he saw her getting tossed from the doorway.

With a grunt, the brunette ignored her pain and shouted back, "Get the girl, Naru. Stop her!"

The young black-haired man moved without hesitation at Mai's order. He had learnt the hard way that the woman's instincts were always right and he knew she would not forgive him if he chose to ignore her now. Whilst the poltergeist was busy keeping Mai away from Maddie, Naru ran into the living room and wrapped his hands around the little girls stomach. Hand began to appear on the television set as if they were trying to reach for the blond girl that Naru had pulled away from them., sparing a quick glance towards his parents only to find them leading a woman and a young boy towards the door and away from the house.

The young redheaded girl fought and struggled in Naru's arms as he carried her further and further away for the screen and more and more hand prints appeared. They over lapped each other until the screen was completely black with the number of hand prints on it.

There wasn't just one poltergeist. Or two. Or even three. There was dozens.


	5. Chapter 5: Grave Scandal Part 2

**Dear readers: **I am not sure if I am allowed to do this, but I have read the guidelines for and it has said nothing about this sort of advertising. I would like to ask if you are willing to make small donations to a friend of mine who is going to Borneo to help the community and wildlife. The website is on my profile.

**Chapter 5: The Grave Scandal**

By the time everyone was outside, the house was silent and bathed in darkness. It was as if the spirits had given up as soon as the children were out of their reach. Lara and the boy stood, bent over, their hands on their knees, panting as if they had ran a Marathon. Mai could physically see their adrenaline dropping as they were safely out of the clutches of the supernatural, for now at least. Maddie, however, still squirmed in Naru's arms trying to escape back towards the house that she had been forcibly taken from. The young girl had tears streaming from here eyes.

The brunette walked over the her boyfriend and the girl, reaching out to touch her dark red hair and then moved to stroke the tears from her eyes. "Maddie," she said is a soothing voice. "Maddie, you need to calm down. I know that they are your friends, right?" She spoke never taking her eyes from the young girl in front of her. He hazel brown eyes filled with sadness and confusion. If Mai had guessed correctly the ghost had been trying to use the girl for something.

When the little girl nodded at the question, Mai's suspicions seemed to be proven. "And they have been talking to you since you have lived here?"

This time the girl shook her head, an almost hesitant 'no'. This confused the Japanese girl at first because this type of phenomena usually occurred immediately after a family moved into a home, simply because the spirits were tied their by something. "Do you remember when they started?"

Maddie stared up into Mai brown eyes for what seemed like hours, biting on her lip. Then, as if she had gathered enough courage, she spoke. "A- a few weeks ago."

"And a few weeks ago, did you find something strange or cool?" The girl fell silent, but it did not matter as the unnamed boy called out about a bone in the garden. Briefly, the small group of paranormal investigators wondered what type of bone it was, however the most likely type would been human. This could be split into three categories, the spirits own remains, a loved ones remains or the remains of their killers. Although, a small percentage of could be attached to non-human remains such as a pets.

Mai and the others glanced around them, searching through the flowers bed, hoping to see if there were any signs of supernatural entities. Their eyes quickly fell on a brown patch of land beneath the window of the house. The flowers there were shriveled and wilted. The soil dry as sand beneath the sun during a drought. It was unusually to see spiritual activity so concentrated in such a limited area, therefore the group summarized that the object the these poltergeists were attached to was berried there.

The thought of human bones lying beneath the house before them sent chills up Mai spine. She had read something about this kind of thing happening before in her family's journals, but she did not want to jump to conclusions.

"Thank you, for helping us," Lara the eldest of the three said relief and gratitude evident in her voice. The girl, that appeared only a few years younger than Mai and Naru, must have been terrified.

"Oh," Mai said, holding she hands up, shaking them as if in denial. "There is no need to thank us-"

"Lara, Maddie! Jason!" Two voices shouted, suddenly interrupting the brunette.

"Mum! Dad!"

Mai and the group turned around to see two adults in their thirties grouping out of a silver SUV. They were dressed in smart clothes as if they had only just came back from some sort of meeting. However, it was too late at night for that kind of thing, so Mai assumed that they had been attending a formal ball. The woman, who had hair as red and Maddie's, wore a tight cotton black dress that reach just above her ankles. Just short enough to show off her four inch black heels. The man had dark brown hair and wore a black suit with a white shirt, complementing his wife appearance perfectly.

"What are you doing out of the house!," the mother spoke as she held her youngest daughters face in between her hands.

"We were attacked," the boy stated. "Lara was locked in the basement and the tree was smashing into my window. It nearly grabbed me when it broke through."

The middle aged man shook his head and said, "Jason, what have we told you about tell lies!?"

"But, I'm n-" The boy started, however Martin soon stepped in and introduced himself to the mother and father of the three siblings.

"So, I am Martin Davis and this is my wife, Luella." He said in a very business like tone and Mai instantly knew that the paranormal couple were about to volunteer themselves to help exorcise all the ghosts within the property.

"Oh," the husband spoke slightly surprised at the mans forwardness. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Shane and this in my wife, Jessica."

"Well Shane, Jessica," Martin started. "I am sorry to inform you of this but your son is telling the truth. Your house is haunted-"

Shane snorted in disbelief and he crossed his arms over his chest in a defensive gesture. Mai could tell this was the type of guy who did not believe much of anything. He was probably the closed minded type who thought ghost did not exist, God was a scam and there was no such thing as the afterlife. Maybe she was being too judgmental but that is what Mai saw in Shane at that very moment.

"What are you some sort of late night con-artists!" he demanded his voice echoing in the silence of the night.

"Excuse men sir, I am Masako H-" the medium began as she tried to sooth the matter.

"No, I don't want a group of con-artists and thieves anywhere near my family."

Now this was a situation the young brunette had no been in before. As Mai stood slightly in front of Naru, she could see Shane face getting redder and redder as the paranormal investigators has yet to step off their property. The children were protesting, insistently telling their parents that it was true and that their were ghosts in the house. However, the parents ignored them.

So in order to elevate the problem at hand, the Japanese woman stepped forward and said in perfect English, "It appears that we have overstayed our welcome. I apologize if Mr Davis' forwardness has unsettled you, however I would like to give you this." It was Mai business card, that also held Naru's phone number written on the back, "If you or your children ever need help, then please call me."

Leaving the family of five to think about what she had just said, Mai lead Naru, Masako and the rest of her boyfriends family off the property and towards the direction that she remembered the car was in. Soon enough she can across the vehicle, with its lights still turned on. The brunette felt somewhat comforted by the fact that the other had readily chased after her, despite their evident dislike for her when compared to Masako.

"Care to explain your actions," Martin said, as he pulled the car out and back onto the road, making my feel like a child about to be disciplined by her father. Dispite that fact that his eyes continued to gaze forwards looking for potential hazards, Mai could swear she felt his eyes trying to penetrate her very soul, try to assertain what she had thought of acheiving with letting the family go back into a potentially harmful situation.

"We cannot force the family to except their situation if they do not believe it the very thing that you were saying you can protect them from," Mai told the man from the backseat of the car. "They are the type of people that believe in only what they see, so we have to wait for them to come to us."

Nothing else was said on the matter and the car continued to drive down the dark empty roads at night. All of the passengers silently thinking that, in this case, Mai was right. They would not have been able to persuade Shane to think logically until her saw proof of the paranormal activity himself.


End file.
